Generally described, a peristaltic pump includes a number of pads, drums, or arms rotating within a pair of outer discs. A tube with a fluid to be transported therein generally is positioned adjacent to the drums and a fixed outer surface. As the drums rotate, the fluid within the tube is pushed along and caused to move through the tube. In other words, the fluid is forced along by means of contractions produced mechanically on the flexible tubing.
Peristaltic pumps have been used in the beverage industry with respect to varying types of fluids. One issue associated with a peristaltic pump is the loading and unloading the fluid tube. Loading the tube may be relatively uncomplicated in that the rollers may advance the tube through the overall housing of the pump. Unloading the tube, however, may result in some spillage of the fluid within the housing of the pump. Such spillage may be a concern from an ease of operation point of view and otherwise.
Further, a peristaltic pump generally provides a fixed number of rollers and a fixed pump speed. As such, the pump may not accommodate fluids of varying viscosity or the desire for varying pump speeds. In other words, the pump generally is designed for one specific type of fluid
There is a desire therefore, for a peristaltic pump that is easy and clean to use. Such a pump may be quickly and easily modified for varying fluids and speeds.